


Moonlight Dancing

by angstphd



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstphd/pseuds/angstphd
Summary: I realized I didn't post this here all those years ago





	Moonlight Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I didn't post this here all those years ago

" _Ne, ne!_ Mei" Pushing open the sliding glass door, I stepped out onto the balcony to join my younger sister. Mei was leaning over the railing, staring down at the ant trail of light on the street below. She seemed down spirited to me, but it's always been hard for me to tell what she's thinking. The cold mask she wears is to blame (or her father depending on how you look at it).

"Hm?" Mei hummed, not once taking her eyes off the city. She didn't react when I ran into the rail next to her, solely for attention. Inwardly, I grumbled at the failed attempt.

"Let's dance!" I sang as I bumped her in the arm with my elbow. A sly grin empowered my face until she replied: "I'll pass."

"Aw, come on... please!" My fingers tugged at the long sleeve of her blue sleep shirt. I was only met with silence as she gazed into the horizon. " _Mou,_ you're no fun..."

Exhaling deeply, I let my hands drop from the silky, cyan fabric. My back hit the cold frame of the door with a faint thud. Mei turned her head slightly to spy me with my arms crossed and my head rolled to the side in disappointment. I was eyeing the concrete under me, but I still could see Mei's shift from the corner of my eye. A brief silence preceded her.

"Why do you want to dance so bad?" She inquired, the previous edge of irritation no longer present in her sweet voice. Hints of genuine concern rested at the very tip of her words. Looking through the licks of gold that partly blocked my vision, I spotted a minute change of her usually emotionless expression: her eyebrows slightly rose as she waited for me to speak.

"No particular reason" I retorted nonchalantly, childishly pouting.

" _Eh...?_ " Mei riposted. With a delicate push on the dark railing, she began in my direction. The mask she was wearing completely shattered at the rejoinder. Her face appeared accusing in the moonlight, but I am familiar with her well enough to know its only play. "Is that what you're going to use as an excuse?"

 _'Sass~!'_ rang through my head at the impudence weaved into the statement. Before any other thought could come to my mind, Mei had rested her hand on the glass next to my head for support as she leaned in close. My face grew painfully flustered as my heart dropped into my stomach. Unconsciously, my fingers gripped at the front of her blouse, taking in fistfuls of the thin fabric. I could feel tendrils of warmth seep into the chilly surface of my skin and I could feel the softness of her stomach as my knuckles pushed up on her. Her sultry breath coated my lips in a thin layer of moisture. My mouth quickly became cooler than it was before; the breeze quickly dried it, stealing what little heat was granted to me until another exhale slipped from her. My mind cried out, _'Too closeー!'_

" _Ne,_ Yuzu." Mei pressed on, her voice thickening. She rested her forehead lightly on mine when she spoke, pushing her body up against me.

"Uh..." There's no way I could tell her I'm getting this from _Momoiro Shimai_. I darted my eyes away from her face, finding interest in my feet. I was surprised when Mei closed her eyes, a snarky grin turning up her cheeks with a sarcastic snort. Slowly she leaned away, giving me room once again, yet Mei was still close enough to keep me trapped at the door. I hadn't noticed that I was still gripping on her shirt until she gently took hold of my fists. She sighed, loosing interest in poking fun at me. The emotionless mask was once again fastened.

" _Saa._ " She stepped back, tugging at my arm lightly. Come on. I hesitantly obliged, trying to regain my composure. Mei let go of my arm, brushing past me to slide into the house. Disappearing into the darkness of the room, my heart once again dropped low. _'Damn you, Mei...'_ With an inhale of irritation, I pressed through the door. I found Mei sitting at the edge of the bed, eyeing me suspiciously. She was waiting for my next move. _'Such a tease!'_

"Sorry to disappoint; you know that's just my nature." Mei sarcastically explained, resting backwards on her hands. _'Oh shit, oh shit! I must have said that out loud!'_

"I can't really dance anyway..." She continued in a regular tone, turning her head so she could look at the stars out the glass pane. "I don't think I'd mind it that much if I could."

 _Opportunity!_ I couldn't stop a silly grin from taking over all my features. I took a few steps forward, beaming, "I'll teach you!"

Remaining silent for a few seconds, Mei contemplated on what to do. I could tell she was going to say no from the hesitance in her voice: "...Sure."

" _Yatta!_ " I giggled, pumping a fist into the air. Lazily rising, Mei walked to meet me by the door. Extending my hand out to her, she turned her gaze up to meet my own. Her pale fingers slipped into mine. I led her back a few steps, giving us room to move on the balcony. I offered my other hand for rest, only taking it after Mei slid the door shut to keep the A/C from escaping. I pulled her out to the middle of the balcony, reaching into my pocket for my phone.

"What do you want to start with? Something Japanese, American, maybe Polish?"

"Yuzu..."

" _Mou..._ I'm just kidding... Fine, fine. How about some Hip-Hop." Mei eyed me irritatedly. "Si-Kyung it is."

I began typing his name into the search engine, but stopped suddenly. Mei hummed in question. I had only typed 'Si-kyung.'

"You wouldn't happen to know the Hangul, would you?" I inquired, feeling a bit embarrassed. Mei pushed down the top so she could get a view of what I typed. Tapping one of the options, the keyboard changed to Korean and typed, '성시경,' pulling up results.

"You know Korean, Mei?"

"Not really. I've just seen the name a few times before."

Selecting a random video, I placed the phone on the ground, face down so we could hear the music better. Immediately, the piano began to play, shortly followed by the sensual voice of Sung Si-Kyung. "Just mirror me for a start."

Since Mei wasn't used to this, I decided to take the lead. Gently taking her right hand, I rested it on my left shoulder and slid my hand down to her waist. Our free hands took hold. She moved with me in time with the beat, swaying hesitantly to my reflection.

"Not bad." A timid smile graced her expression. "That's the _ojousama_ I know."

The smile that painted her face dissolved at my words. _'Oh god...'_ With a swat to my arm, she returned to hesitantly showing me her smile.

A few minutes of getting comfortable and learning the music, she gained confidence and slid both her hands up onto my shoulder, pulling me closer. She soon smiled openly whenever we made eye contact. Just as we were getting comfortable, the song ended. The next song began to play after a short delay. It was a beautiful piece by Hisaishi.

The breeze began to pick up, sending a chill down my spine. It was quickly overcame by the warmth that radiated off Mei.

The night lights helped to bring out the already gorgeous features of Mei. She was sensually illuminated by the silver light of the moon. Her lank, raven hair gleamed beautifully as it moved to and fro in tune with our steps.

Her eyes grew soft as she eased in my hold. They gleamed a gorgeous, glossy glow from the spectrum of light that shone from down below. Soon, I could see the warmth of a fire radiating from her, yet the violet of her irises contradicted with coldness of ice.

Her face looked so soft and innocent. She reminded me of the warmth of spring and the sweetness of dango when she held me. She was ravishing like the sakura less than 50 meters away.

My gaze slipped down to her lips. They looked especially soft and sweet in the night. They looked moist and kissable, the pinkness glittering as if covered in sparkles as she swayed. The pale, pink hue of the somewhat plump flesh once more reminded me of sakura.

She blushed in surprise when I moved my hands to the middle of her back and pulled her closer. I felt myself leaning in, as if against my own will, her eyes slowly closing as a flush crept up her cheeks. Her forehead relaxed onto my own, bringing our lips close once again. As before, her sultry breath coated my lips in a thin layer of moisture. My mouth quickly became cooler than it was before gracing me with the warmth again.

That was when I decided to let ago. Let my worries, my pain, and sorrow go. Right here, right now I was living. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes. I barely noticed when our lips came into contact, yet sparks burned in my chest right away. Slowly, her soft lips glided along my own.

_'Oh, how I love you so'_

Mei's lips parted slightly to bring them back together, continuing the kiss. Gently, her hands went to my neck, the long digits tracing my jaw. My hands retreated her abdomen to needingly grab at her shoulders, pulling my body flat against hers.

_'How could I be without you now?'_

The kiss softened as she started to pull back slightly, out of shyness.

_'I want to be with you forever.'_

With one last motion of her lips, she began to pull back. She slipped her thumb in between our lips. Leisurely running it along mine, she brushed the wetness that she applied away.

"I love you," we both breathlessly spoke in sync. Though a bit awkward, the exchange filled me with the greatest level of joy I had ever felt. It was the first time Mei told me that she loved me. I had confessed several times to her, yet she never spoke the words directly. A certain silkiness oozed from her lips as she confessed, "I love you, Yuzu."


End file.
